kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Build (third)
This Another Rider named , derived from Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form were created by Hiryu Kakogawa. History to be added Powers and Abilities Another Build *'Height: '''196 cm. *'Weight: 99 kg. *'''Year of Origin: 2017. *'Position of year:' Back (left Trapezius). *'Name and position: '"BUILD";'' Right Hypochondrium. As a corruption of Kamen Rider Build's default form, Another Build appears as a monstrous combination of the Rabbit and Tank Halfbodies. He even sports twisted versions of the Build Driver as well as the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles. ::'Powers and Abilities''' *'Invulnerability:' Another Riders' possess the ability to continually revive as their existence is sustained by the Another Ridewatch. *'Original Features of Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle': His version of Build's Tank Roller Shoe is fully functional, being able to use the thread's movement to enhance the damage of his kicks. His version of the Hop Springer also works similarly to the real Build's allowing him to make quick high jumps. *'Flaming Basketball Projection': Since his host is a basketball player, Another Build can manifest his host's proficiency in basketball into a form of attack. *'Fullbottle Creation': He can capture people in empty Fullbottles, creating new functional Fullbottles based on their athletic abilities. Since his human form is a basketball player, by default he can use energy basketballs as projectiles, and by using other Bottles he has access to other abilities, like firing quick projectiles after creating a Baseball Bottle. **'Fullbottle Augmentation': In order to use a Best Match, he needs to eat the Bottles, which briefly shine on his belt, replacing the standard Rabbit and Tank looking ones, before fading away. Although there aren't physical changes to his form or belt, his abilities are completely changed. Once consuming the Swimmer and Archery Best Match, Another Build was able to swim through land, leaping around and diving into solid ground to avoid enemy attacks and launch surprise strikes through the archery's Fullbottle power to attack with energy arrows.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_build/ Weaknesses *'Build Ridewatch:' Though his presence causes the Kamen Rider Build he is derived from to be erased from history, Another Build's one and ultimate weakness is the Ridewatch of his Rider counterpart, the power of which can be wielded by either Zi-O or Geiz in the form of the BuildArmor. Once the Another Rider is defeated by the corresponding Rider Armor, it is permanently neutralized as the Another Ridewatch is destroyed. Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *Another Build is indeed the exact opposite of his Rider counterpart: Build, a Rider, uses FullBottles to purify people who have turned into Smash whereas Another Build, a monster, turns people into Smash Fullbottles. Also, Build is a self proclaimed genius, while the basketball player is an athletic jock. **As a monster who incorporated the elements of biotic and abiotic theme motif, Another Build parallels the Mechanical Army of Destron from Kamen Rider V3. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 28: Our Goal 2019 See also *Rabbitan Bugster *Sento Kiryu - Original Kamen Rider Build *BuildArmor - The result of using the Build Ridewatch References Category:Another Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Rabbit Monsters Category:Tank Monsters Category:Unnamed Characters